A wireless communication system comprises at least one transmitter to transmit information over an RF (Radio Frequency) channel and at least one receiver to receive the information from the RF channel. More particularly, a wireless communication system may comprise two or more communication devices spaced apart, each device having a transceiver comprising a transmitter and a receiver. Typically, at least one device transceiver is able to transmit to and receive from the transceivers of multiple other devices. Some wireless communications systems utilize Digital Beam Forming techniques to steer information into separate spatial channels.